iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
946 BC
[[ስዕል:946B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 89: 946 BC. Previous map: 976 BC. Next map: 920 BC (Maps Index)]] 946 BC - SOLOMONIC DYNASTY IN ETHIOPIA MAIN EVENTS 972 BC - Thracians annex Bithynia In 972 BC, the Thracians, who were then still a Thalassocracy controlling Baetia, occupied Bithynia / Bebryce, which was already occupied by the previous wave of Moesians and Phrygians, their close relatives, so this seems like more a political shift than any other kind. 967 BC - Solomon in Israel Solomon became king of Israel after David in 967 BC, and is thought to have expanded Israel to the Euphrates at the expense of the Aramaeans, who were otherwise too much for the Assyrians Ashur-resh-ishi II (971 BC) and Tiglath-pileser II (966 BC), or for the Babylonians, under Nabu-mukin-apli since 979 BC. In 965 BC, Solomon had the first Temple to YHWH built in Jerusalem. Queen Makeda of Sheba (Ethiopia and Saba) came to see Israel for herself, and had a union with King Solomon that produced her heir in Ethiopia, Emperor Menelik I, the Solomonic Dynasty, and the second non-pagan country under the Law of Moses. 967 BC - Walther in Franconia Alber was succeeded in Franconia by his son Walther; his name is a variant of Galther. Around the same time, the sons of Autharius, Panno and Sharding, succeeded him in Pannonia. Sources make no further mention of the Getae, Cimmerians, Amazons, or Illyrians for a long time, so they were probably no longer within Franconia's governance by now. For that matter, nothing is known of when Ruthenia and Courland were vassals or independent throughout this time, owing to the dearth of information for Eastern Europe during these centuries. Walther is also said to have acquired part of Italia, which he renamed Walia or Walha. This name would come to mean 'Italian', and by extension, foreign in general, in Proto-Germanic. The English thus applied it to the Welsh centuries later, this name coming from king Walther who ruled Franconia 967-905 BC, while their native name Cymru would come from king Camber, who ruled east of the Severn ca. 1092-1072 BC. While Panno and Sharding were ruling in Pannonia, Tantamo is said to have been ruled 998-931 BC by the Pannonian Herzog Laptan III, who had married Semna, daughter of the previous Herzog of Tantamo, Manan II. How these administrations could have coexisted is unclear, but it is not unthinkable that they had some hierarchical arrangement. 967 BC - Psusennes II/III in Egypt In 967 BC, Psusennes (Pasebakhanniut) II/III, already High Priest of Thebes, was crowned Pharaoh of Egypt following Siamun, restoring rule to the House of Herihor, in place of the first two Libyan or Meshwesh Pharaohs, for the time being. 957 BC - Brutus Greenshield in Britannia In Eriu, Setna Airt of the House of Eber Finn defeated Rothectaid in 962 BC at Cruachan, taking the High Kingship, while his own son, Fiachu Finnscothach, returned from exile with a black fleet and usurped the High Kingship himself in 957 BC. Meanwhile, Floclaid was followed by Got as chief of the Alba Picts in ca. 958 BC, unless these be abbreviated and corrupted doublets for the names of Rothectaid and Finnscothach. Brutus II Greenshield succeeded his father Efroc the Great in Britannia in 957 BC. Holinshed, citing earlier accounts, says Brutus II named Brittany for himself, and continued campaigning in Gallia where his father had left off, until he reached Henaut, where he was defeated by Brinchild or Brunchild, prince of Hainaut, and had to retreat to Britannia. Some later accounts seem to have Greenshield defeat Brunchild and conquer Hainaut, but Holinshed clearly says the opposite. 946 BC - Menelik I in Ethiopia In 946 BC, Menelik I, son of King Solomon of Israel, succeeded his mother Queen Makeda in Saba and Ethiopia, founding the Solomonic Dynasty and instituting the Laws of Moses, with half of the populace also accepting the faith of Israel.